East Blue
The East Blue is commonly known as the weakest of all the seas. Pirates who are considered great and threatening in this sea are regarded as low rate compared to pirates from the other seas and especially in the Grand Line. Arrival at Loguetown! Bellamy's Scheme! Hope pulled up to the docks of the bustling harbor city of Loguetown and dropped her anchor into the sea. Pirates came across the deck and looked out into the city full of life and commerce in the distance while the quiet docks' gentle breeze blew through the warehouses and had the smell of cooked fish from a nearby fish market. Hunter was the first off the ship and landed gently walking with her hood up over her face into the city. The pirates merely watched this before looking back towards the Captain's Nest and then back at Hunter. "H-Hey! Hunter, why are you leaving without Captain Cross?" one yelled. Hunter turned and only her nose and mouth could be seen. "Watch the ship you guys, I'll be back." she says before hurrying off. Within the major part of the city people were moving around all the time from shops to streets to bars and all sorts of riff-raff. Hunter made her way towards the Marine Base located towards the eastern half of the city and walked inside with her hood still over her head. As she got near the Admiral's office and knocked two Marines rushed over and grabbed her shoulders. "Um, Miss, the Admiral doesn't have time for--" the Marine was cut off when the door opened and Admiral Smoker stood at the door looking down on all of them. The Marines quickly jumped to a salute and Hunter looked up slightly and smiled. "Let her in, we have business." he said as Hunter walked inside of the office. The Marines were merely dumbstruck but Smoker's look drove them away. The room from the outside looked like nothing but smoke clouds and on the inside it was no better. Admiral Smoker opened the window and the smoke drifted out into the city. Smoker was a huge man with broad shoulders and always had two cigars he was smoking at once. "You know, those are bad for your health I hear," Hunter says taking a seat and crossing her legs. Smoker sits across from her and begins stacking stones. "Cross is ashore I assume?" he asks. "Yes, we're here looking for Bellamy. Your message you sent us said he was docked here?" Hunter asks. The two talk for a short while longer before Smoker dons his Marine jacket and Hunter walks out of the Marine building. Cross jumps off the ship's Fore and landed on the dock taking off with four others behind him trying to keep up. "Captain, slow down! You said it yourself Hunter's fine!" a pirate wielding a strange revolver like pistol in his holster yells. Each pirate had something unique about them that were following Cross; one had two revolvers, one of them had many knives, another was tall but had large muscles and the last one had her sheathed sword in her hand. "Cross, please, slow down!" the female shouted, already winded from Cross running into the main part of the city before stopping in the plaza. He stretches and yawns, "Man, I was so cooped up on the ship that I thought I'd never run again!" he shouts. The five of them laugh together and Cross makes plans for them to meet back up in the Plaza. Cross travels to a nearby fruit vendor and scans the wares quickly until he spots something strange at a nearby vendor. Cross walked over and leaned on the counter and picked up a fruit from the vendor and began studying it as the vendor's owner smiled seeing he had a customer. "Why, you've picked my strangest fruit sir, I don't quite know how to explain that one, not even sure if it's good anymore." he says. Cross smiles and hands the vendor a few Beli for it and then puts it away in his satchel under his brown jacket. "Sir, I'm sorry to inform you that I may have to arrest you." Cross says with a slowly forming smile. The vendor is taken aback and backs off a little. "What, what for?!" he asks. "You've just sold me a Devil Fruit. You know it's illegal to sell these on the regular market." he says. The vendor begins sweating and has a panicked look in their eye until Cross begins laughing. "Hehahahaha! Oh, I'm only kidding man. It is a Devil Fruit but it must have formed into one of your produce when its own died. It's not your fault at all." he says paying a little more for entertaining him and walking off. This Devil Fruit looks very familiar, I could have sworn I've seen it somewhere before... Cross thinks to himself as he looks at the yellow fruit inside his satchel with sickle shaped designs on it. Whatever... Hunter was walking towards the south part of town when she noticed someone duck behind a corner when she looked behind her. She unsheathed her dagger under her cloak and continued her way towards the docks picking up her pace. "Spring Snipe!" Bellamy shouted as he launched forward towards Hunter with a loaded punch. Hunter moved to the side just in time and only her cloak was caught and torn off. Hunter wore a one piece underneath with a bandoleer near her leg that held her dagger and she had a whip connected to her right hip from the diagonally clipped bandoleer. Hunter had small boots that barely passed her ankles and when she looked at her attacker Bellamy could see her blue eyes and short brown hair. "Bellamy the Hyena." Hunter said holding her dagger forward."So, you're 'The Deputy of Death' everyone's talking about. I know, I'll take you and then I can flush out that useless bounty hunter! Hahaha! Spring Snipe!"